Everlasting Distinctions
by DiViNe87AnGeL
Summary: **Chap.3** (Post-Hogwarts) Harry, Hermione, Draco, & Ron are aurors - their mission is to find out where Voldemort has gone. Will the boys let Hermione go on the dangerous mission? Please R & R!
1. The Task at Hand Prologue

Everlasting Distinctions  
  
Disclaimer: I, by no means, own any of the Harry Potter characters ( that would be owned by the WB and J.K. Rowling! However, it is my own first original plot!  
  
Author's note: Hey...all you HP fanfic-ers! Ahh...this is my very first story...so don't flame it too much...Hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Task at Hand (Prologue)  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going to let you do this. You can't! It's too dangerous. It's not worth it. " Harry yelled.  
  
"(Laughing) Look, you're the last person I'd expect to be lecturing ME on danger! You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! I want to help out more...just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do anything." Hermione retorted.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry was always the one to be the hero. He had risked his life too many times to count. She wanted to help...it seemed like he was the only one out of the auror gang that ever did anything. This was her mission. She had to have it.  
  
Ron, watching his two best friends argue, decided it was time to intervene.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I don't think this is such a great idea either. You know Lucius, who knows what he'll do to you if he found out!"  
  
"Oh Ron, how typical, you're siding with Harry! Don't forget, Draco is on our side now. He's got every bit of his father in him, except for the death-eater part. Why their almost identical, right down to that wicked smirk, except for the fact that Draco's an auror. "  
  
It was always like this...with the two boys. Hermione loved them like brothers...but no one would believe how much like "older-brothers" they actually were. They had been over-protecting her for over 7 years now. She wanted to save the day this time, and not leave it for Harry to do.  
  
Draco, sitting in a corner of the Burrow, heard his name and gets up startled. He would have never thought that he'd be in the Weasley's house. He couldn't help but realize that this was more of a home than the Malfoy Manor could have ever been. It was full of warmth and coziness. But he couldn't think of his old "home" now...it just wasn't the time.  
  
"Hey, Potter, I heard my name. What are you talking about?! You'd better not be messing around, we're in a critical situation right now, you know. We have to find out where Voldemort's gone to!"  
  
Harry knew Malfoy never liked their arguments and that he had never quite felt like part of the group yet. He just hoped that he could change that...he had to break the ice somehow. He hoped a joke would help...anything...to break the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Harry smirked and exclaimed, "Why we were just wondering what you used in your hair today, Malfoy. It looks just like Snape's!  
  
The group of aurors couldn't help but burst out into laughter. They hadn't had the chance to laugh in sometime now.  
  
Four years, it has been since they were last at Hogwarts. After graduation, they left Hogwarts in the midst of all out war between good and evil. The whole gang joined auror training programs right after 7th year. Surprisingly, Draco had turned out to be "good" and joined as well. Many were skeptical at first, a Malfoy being an auror, to say the least, is a remarkable thing. But Draco proved everyone wrong when he saved Harry while on a mission. The dark side had been on the rise since their 5th year.  
  
The past half year had left the wizarding world in a state of recuperation. Death Eater attacks became subtle and far between. But it was not the time to let their guards down; everyone knew it was only the calm before the real storm broke loose. Voldemort was by no means gone. 


	2. The Perilous Proposal

Author's Note: Sorry 4 the long wait. School is a killer, hehe..jeez if nEoNe is taking AP American History..ya know wut I mean! Ahh..well at least I got this chapter up..i'll try my best to write more! Hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
To Charlies Angel: thanx so much for reviewing..too bad you're the only one..hopefully I can get some more reviewers!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Perilous Proposal  
  
"Okay, can we please get on track?!" Draco yelled, irritated at the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still as annoying as ever.  
  
"Okay, sorry, Malfoy, you know how long we haven't had a chance to laugh.okay we can talk about Voldemort's whereabouts now."  
  
"Thank you, Potter. Look, I'm positive my father knows something about this. There's now way he wouldn't, being a death eater."  
  
"Look, Draco, if they (glares at Harry and Ron) would let me go on this mission, we wouldn't need to discuss this issue!"  
  
"As much as you know I would love to disagree with the Weasel and Scarface right now, I fully trust that they are right this time. There is absolutely no way we can make sure you're alright with this plan. We need another way."  
  
"Hey?! Can we all agree to no name calling, ferret boy?!!"  
  
"Bloody hell...Weasley...you all started it with your Snape comment!"  
  
"Malfoy, with all your wit, can't you come up with anything better than Scarface?!"  
  
Hermione couldn't understand it. Why were boys such idiots? They argued and disagreed on everything. She wished that they would just get along.  
  
"OKAY...CAN WE ALL PLEASE STOP ARGUING?! If you guys would just learn to get along..we'll have this done in no time."  
  
The three boys stared into the menacing eyes of Hermione Granger. They silenced at once.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Okay...look...it really isn't as dangerous as it seems...I'll be in communication with you guys..I'll tell you guys everything that is going on. We're the finest aurors right now..it shouldn't be anything too hard to accomplish."  
  
"Fine then...let's say you are in communication with us...and we let you go. How will you disguise yourself to Lucius?"  
  
"Jeez, Harry, don't you think the cleverest witch in our year would think of that beforehand? Okay, its simple..i'll use a Kingli's Charm."  
  
Hermione stared at the boys' dazed faces.  
  
"Ugh..just watch!"  
  
The boys stared in amazement as Hermione took out her wand.  
  
"Kingisumpros!"  
  
Hermione transformed before there very own eyes. Her hair became sleek and straight. Her eyelids glowed with an amazing purple shadow. She resembled nothing like the bookworm-Hermione they all knew.  
  
"Damn..Granger! What exactly is your plan? All that make-up just doesn't look right on you. How is this going to get you to my father?"  
  
Draco couldn't trust his own eyes. How could he have missed her the whole time while at Hogwarts? Wait - what was he thinking? He couldn't be attracted to the puny bookworm nerd who had spent their entire 7 years at school at the top of the class. He just couldn't. He looked away.  
  
"Why thanks for the compliment, Draco. It's easy. I see that he needs a new secretary and I'll apply for the job."  
  
"Ugh, Hermione...how is it that you know he needs a new secretary?"  
  
"O...ummm...well...to tell you the truth..I don't really know yet. You guys have any ideas?"  
  
The fireplace turns a brilliant green. Out from the soot and dust, Ginny Weasley emerges.  
  
"Ginny!! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
The two girls embrace each other as if they were sisters. It had been 3 months since they'd last seen Ginny. They were always busy with auror missions, and Ginny, who had successfully completed her traning as a Medi- Nurse, was always away at St. Mungos.  
  
"'Mione?! Gee...I know that all your "auror" work is top-sercret, but what type of mission are you guys planning? What is with all the make-up and clothes?"  
  
Ron stared at his younger sister. She had grown up so much.  
  
"So your good old brother doesn't get a hug? I feel great now, "says Ron, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh...Ron."  
  
Ginny gives Ron a quick hug and turns to Draco.  
  
"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy! Who would've ever thought you'd ever step into this house? (giggling)"  
  
"Its nice to see you too..Weasley."  
  
Harry began to feel uneasy. It had been a while since he'd seen Ginny. He couldn't bring himself to talk. It was strange how much times had changed since the first time he had met the Weasleys at King's Cross. Not knowing what to do...he sat back consciously...to think of a plan for Hermione.  
  
"Okay...Hermione...I think I've got a plan, if you people aren't too busy with your little reunion."  
  
Hermione smirked and looked at Harry. It had been right in front of her. Why hadn't she realized it before, she didn't know. It was pefect, Harry and Ginny. She smiled. She didn't wish to embarrass Harry in front of Draco, knowing that their "manly" egos would be a problem. So she brushed the topic aside, and returned to the "auror" topics.  
  
"Oh. Harry...what is it?!" 


	3. Beginning Anew

Author's Note: hehe...hope everyone had a nice turkey day! I did...for the most part...especially since I didn't have school. I, again, will try my best to update again soon! Hope ya like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do now own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to Elfin Warrior Maiden for the nice review!! Why is it that I have 2 reviews?!! Please review...or else I might just get tired of this...and stop writing! Sorry... :)!  
  
Fan-Fic here:  
  
Chapter 3: Beginning Anew  
  
"Well...Draco...it'll depend on how much you really know your father."  
  
Harry's face was overcome with amusement and fear. His plan was risky since he knew inside that Malfoy didn't know much about his father. It was the Malfoy rule...to never show your true self. He knew that it was what Draco had been doing his whole life, on his father's request. To show everyone your self was to lose power and respect. However, nothing else seemed to work...this would have to be the plan.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you had it in you to call me by my first name. Good Job. Well, Harry, before I tell you all my knowledge on Lucius, I want to know what the plan is."  
  
Whatever the plan was Draco didn't really want to know...if he had to face his "father" again, he knew it'd be hard. He didn't want to have to think of that night again, the night - his mother...everything came back in a flash of memories. Bad memories. He was a Malfoy, why was he overcome with emotions? He couldn't let Harry, Ron, and Hermione see him this way, so he placed the best smirk on his face and stared. But before that, he caught the eyes of Hermione. Had she seen his face? He hoped not...he quickly looked away and concentrated on Harry.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. As Harry went on talking, she met Draco's gray eyes - which were generally full of emptiness and coldness - tear up a bit. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, she had not seen Draco so - - normal. He had always acted with an air of superiority, but was he a changed person? What had really happened that night after graduation at the Malfoy Manor? She didn't know...but she yearned to find the truth. She turned back towards Harry and focused on his words.  
  
"Well, Draco, I just thought that you've been working with us for...what...like 2 and a half years now...its about time we treated each other with more respect...right?"  
  
An apprehensive silence filled the room. Harry's expression seemed to be one of uneasiness as he nudged Ron in the back.  
  
"Yeah...Draco...enough with the last name calling...just call me Ron."  
  
Draco couldn't help but beam at this. Could he and a Weasley be friends? Oh...of course...it couldn't have happened under his "father's commands." But none of it mattered now, he was free to do as he wished. He could be friends with Weasley, Potter, and Mudblood. He cringed at the thought of the word "Mudblood" and secretly promised that he'd never say the word again.  
  
"Well, Ron, (stops in mid-sentence and smiles)...sorry its kinda strange...okay well now that we're on first name terms...lets get on with the meeting."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Were the boys (who were actually 21- ish now..) actually getting along?  
  
"Okay now, Draco, I'm going to need you to -- well how should I say this -- well seduce your father's secretary with, well, your charm...I suppose. Get all the information you can from her about your father and the death- eaters. Find out whether the girl is "good" or "evil." If she's evil, well I suppose we could turn her in to the Ministry. If she's good, then we can tell her we're aurors and hopefully get her to help."  
  
"Okay, now, how do we know that this "girl" is telling the truth about everything? I mean women lie all the time. "  
  
"Well, gee, Hermione. Do you lie all the time? (Hermione shoots Harry a glare, and Harry smirks) Okay, jeez, no need to get mad here. I'm just joking. Okay...I don't really know...I suppose if we can get a hold of some Veritaserum, that would work."  
  
Draco stared into the open window. Was Harry's plan good enough? How much did the death-eaters know of his betrayal? If he was to help "seduce" this girl, she would tell Lucius right away if she knew that he was an auror.  
  
" So, how do we ensure that this girl isn't going to know that I'm an auror beforehand? And what does this have to do with me knowing my father well enough? I don't think this plan is that reliable."  
  
Harry thought about it. Draco was right. The death-eaters by ear of Lucius would know about Draco's "light-side."  
  
"Draco, you're going to need to know what this girl has to do to get fired, but not get killed. If this girl just disappeared, then, your father would think that it was suspicious. We need to get her into enough trouble, but not enough to get -- the killing curse."  
  
"O...you don't have to worry then, that'll be simple enough."  
  
"Alright, so everyone set on the mission so far? Questions?"  
  
"No, sir! Okay, now that we're done, can we eat? I'm so past starving!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Ron always made her laugh. He definitely had the Weasley genes in him.  
  
"Look, we'll meet again, tomorrow at 9 o'clock! And yes, we can eat now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ AFTER DINNER ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco...Draco?!"  
  
Draco was sitting near the window. He heard voices. It didn't seem right. The night was replaying in his mind. The voices wouldn't leave. He didn't want to face this. But this was his job, he HAD to do it. Sure, it'd be hard, but it'd be doing the right thing. If they conquered the Dark Lord, he wouldn't have to face his father again. There was nothing Lucius could do, if they ensured that Voldemort would never live again. This was their task...he knew it well.  
  
"Earth to Draco Malfoy!!"  
  
The loud voice in his ear startled Draco and he looked back.  
  
"O...hello Hermione...didn't hear you there. Sorry. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"O...nothing. I just was calling you because it's about 11:30 now and I thought you would like to get home and get some sleep for tomorrow morning."  
  
"O, yeah, I better go now. Bye Harry. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Draco, Good Night!"  
  
With a pop, Draco Malfoy apparated out of the Burrow and into his own shabby apartment. 


End file.
